poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prism Between Light and Darkness!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Prism Between Light and Darkness in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series . *(the episode begins) *Narrator: *- *- *'Lusamine:' Wait just a minute! You intend to go through that Ultra Wormhole along with Lunala? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah! *'Lusamine:' But it's dangerous! *'Gladion:' But we went to rescue you and we got back fine. *King Julien: Oh yeah, sure, let's bring him in for a beer. *Tai Kamiya: No, this time we join the fight. *'Ash Ketchum:' Tai's right. We all need to work together to help out Godzilla take down King Ghidorah. *'G.U.N. Commander:' Excellent idea, Ash. *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki:' I'm staying here. *'Ash Ketchum:' Takato? *Takato Matsuki: I'm staying in the Alola region to join Godzilla and save Jeri from the D-Reaper. She needs me! *Ash Ketchum: I understand Takato *Vegeta: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Prism Between Light and Darkness! *(Cut to the villains) *- *(They feel the ground shoke to see Lunala pops out of the water) *'Meowth:' Hey, that was Lunala! *(The Ultra Guardians on their Pokemon ride and so as the heroes in their flying aircraft flies out of the waterfall flying with Lunala) *- *- *'Tails:' Guys. We've got bigger, badder problems. We've got company! *(They look behind to see it was King Ghidorah who starts following the heroes) *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Goku are you back to normal self? *(Super Saiyan 4 Goku looked on Ash and then grin) *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Hey Ash! *(All heroes are happy) *Ash Ketchum: Alright! *Pikachu: Pika! *Old Kai: Yes! Ash did it his training with his master has been paid off. Oh yeah! (he's pointed at Super Saiyan 4 Goku on the crystal ball.) He's a Super Saiyan 4. *Kibito Kai: Oh that's a Super Saiyan 4. *Izzy Izumi (Season 2): Prodigets! Now that's what I call great powers. *(Cut to see our heroes) *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Did I did all of this? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah, you were turned into a giant-golden ape. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sonic:' Sakura, now! *'Sakura Avalon:' Got it. Lock card come to my aid. Use your unlock power to free Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan. Lock card release and disspell! *(Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan are free) *'Ash Ketchum:' You guys okay? *(Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan communicates) *Chomper: They saying,"They're okay. But they're badly injured by the D-Reaper." *'Ash Ketchum:' Then we've got to heal them. *(The crests are started to glow bright) *Tai Kamiya: Our crest *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Nemesis the Unknown: I am Nemesis the Unknown! You all are nothing! *(He starts beating up N.A.N.O.) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: I'm Mark EVO, one of your good friends. Philmac, We're not giving up on you... so don't give up on us... *- *- *- *Philmac: Mark, that promise... I haven't heard that since I lost my dear friend of mine years ago... *Mark EVO: Philmac you're back. *- *Philmac: What.... have I done.... *- *Megatron: I knew you couldn't do it *- *Mark EVO: NO! *- *- *- *Guardian Knights #1: Philmac you traitor robot. *Guardian Knight#2: You choose the wrong side. *Philmac: The Guardian Knights are gonna destory me. *Guardian Knight #3: Team Rocket and the villians are great *- *- *- *(A keyblade suddenly appeared in Mark's hand.) *Mark EVO: What's happening? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Poipole! *(Back to the show) *'Naganadel:' Thank you, stingerless beings. *'Sophocles:' Huh? Who's that? How? *'Naganadel:' It is me. *'Gladion:' Telepathy? *'Emerl:' It is. That Pokemon can talk! *'Naganadel:' You said you were here to rescue Solgaleo? And help out Godzilla defeat King Ghidorah? *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. *'Tai Kamiya:' Correct. *'Kiawe:' UB Black absorb Solgaleo and it's power and then escaped here. *'Naganadel:' UB Black? Are you referring to Necrozma? *'Takuya Kanbara:' Necrozma? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Gladion:' If we don't do something about Necrozma, we'll lose both Solgaleo and Lunala! *'Ash Ketchum:' But Gladion... *'Gladion:' And eventually Alola could be sunk into this darkness! If King Ghidorah kills Godzilla, he'll become the king and take control over all the titans around the world, then humanity and Pokemon are doomed! Is that what you want? *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' The truth is, years ago after I've lost everything, I've have to sealed my own heart so I won't have to live with pain, but all I did was to bring you all more harm then good... Emerl, Ash... I failed you.... I've doomed you all... *Marcus Damon: It's not over yet Philmac,we still got few tricks our sleeves for the villians. *- *'Mark EVO:' Only you can make things right again Philmac. Emerl, Ash, Tai, Sora and everyone can't do this without you, it's one shot that's all it matters. Without you, we're all gonna die. It's now or never, Philmac. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Godzilla and King Ghidorah both roar at each other) *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like this would be so cool. If I wasn't so terrified! *Marty: Yeah that is epic! *- *- *- *- *- *(Philmac blocks Terios' path) *Terios: Hey, get out of my way! *Philmac: No! I won't let you or the villains destroy this world! *Terios: Then die! *- *- *- *- *(The Reaper roars) *'Terriermon:' Well I'm speechless! *- *- *- *- *(Godzilla roars as he charges and begins to fight the Reaper) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4 and our heroes seems they're now unbeatable, but when Ash and Drago's new archenemy Dharak has evolved into Darkus Phantom Dharak. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts